Fais un voeu
by Celestia Lucis Caelum
Summary: Il paraît que les voeux se réalisent s'ils sont faits pendant une pluie de météorites...


Fais un voeu

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, dit Maitre Eraqus. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

Eraqus, Maitre de la Keyblade, les entrainait durement afin de désigner son successeur. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne les avait pas épargnés.

-Je suis éreinté, soupirait Ventus, assis à même le sol d'une vaste pièce aux innombrables dorures aux murs. Au fond de celle-ci s'élevaient trois sièges vides sur un motif bleu entouré d'arabesques de coeur.

-Chacun de ces entraînements te rapproche de ton rêve, lui rappelait Terra avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Devenir Maître de la Keyblade... C'est un rêve que nous accomplierons tous ensemble ! renchérit Aqua.

Terra et Ventus échangeaient un long regard. Oui, ce jour viendrait, ils en étaient certains. Mais pour le moment, leur esprit était occupé à tout autre chose. Ce soir, quelque chose de spécial allait se produire et ils comptaient bien y assister.

-Notre petit Ven' a autre chose en tête, remarquait Terra en tendant la main à son jeune ami qui repoussait machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. N'est-ce pas ?

Ventus la saisit sans la moindre hésitation puis se relevait, un large sourire illuminant son visage aux traits encore si juvéniles. Son regard semblait pétiller alors qu'il les observait tour à tour, passant de l'un à l'autre de leurs iris clairs.

-La pluie de météorites... Vous venez toujours ? demandait Ventus.

-Nous te l'avons promis, tu te souviens ? lui sourit Aqua. Nous serons là.

-Alors, à ce soir !

Ventus avait détalé, plein d'entrain. Il trépignait d'impatience à la seule idée de passer un nouveau moment avec ses plus chers amis.

OoOoOoO

La nuit était tombée sur la Contrée du Départ lorsque Ventus arrivait au point de rendez-vous, la plus haute place qui surplombait le village.

Terra et Aqua étaient déjà arrivés, assis sur le rebord d'un petit muret surélevé.

-Pardon, je suis en retard ! s'excusait Ventus alors qu'il accourrait vers eux, tout essoufflé, les mains pressées sur ses genoux.

-Respire, Ven', rit Terra en tournant vers lui un regard pétillant d'amusement. Tu n'as rien raté !

Ventus soupirait de soulagement. Il avait eu si peur de manquer cette pluie de météorites qu'il avait si longtemps attendu ! Tout le monde en parlait autour de lui, la décrivant comme un événement exceptionnel, si bien que sa curiosité avait été piquée. Il voulait la voir lui-même ! Et avec ses plus chers amis, ça n'en serait que plus inoubliable. Un souvenir intarissable.

-Ne reste pas debout ! lui dit Aqua avec entrain.

La jeune femme, installée près de Terra, se décalait aussitôt de lui -à son grand regret- pour laisser leur plus jeune ami prendre place entre eux. A peine assis, son regard s'était déjà tourné vers le ciel parsemé de milliers d'étoiles. Vers tous ces mondes qu'elles représentaient et qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ? voulut savoir Terra, appuyé sur ses coudes.

-Je me suis endormi...

Silence. Puis soudain, Terra s'esclaffait d'un rire qui contrastait grandement avec celui d'Aqua, plus discret, plus cristallin.

-Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Maître Eraqus nous en demande toujours plus ! se défendit Ventus avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

-C'est vrai qu'avec tes petites forces... le taquinait Terra, un large sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il gratifiait son ami d'une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

-Attention, Terra... l'avertit Aqua, amusée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et qui ne manquerait pas de finir de la manière la plus habituelle qui soit entre les deux jeunes hommes.

L'un provoquait, l'autre répliquait et inévitablement, ils finissaient par se chamailler ! Ce fut alors sans surprise que Ventus bondit sur Terra, bien décidé à le mettre à terre et ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas en reste face à lui.

Leur petite rivalité distrayait beaucoup Aqua, restée en retrait mais elle ne manquait rien de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un bras bloqué par-ci, une tentative de renversement par-là. Terra et Ventus se retrouvaient parfois dans des positions plus étranges les unes que les autres.

-J'ai gagné ! finit par s'exclamer Ventus, fier de lui.

Par un heureux concours de circonstances, le jeune homme avait prit le dessus sur Terra, désormais sous son corps qui le retenait.

-Parce que je l'ai bien voulu ! riait Terra, immobilisé.

-Ven', Terra, sourit Aqua, soudainement nostalgique. Ne changez pas...

-Aqua ?

Etonné par le ton qu'elle venait d'employer, Ventus se relevait sans ne plus prêter attention à Terra qui époussetait ses cheveux bruns et ses vêtements, esquissait sans attendre plusieurs pas vers elle et penchait la tête à la recherche d'un regard qu'il trouvait difficilement.

-Je ne veux pas vous perdre...

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela arrive, la rassurait Terra, ébouriffant ses courts cheveux bleus. N'oublie pas que nos coeurs sont liés.

-Il a raison, nous serons toujours ensemble ! renchérit Ventus de son habituel ton enjoué, accompagnant ses mots d'une main sur sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son coeur.

Aqua souriait. Oui, quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne parviendrait à briser ce lien si unique et indestructible qui les unissait, peu importe ce qu'ils devront affronter. Telle était la promesse qu'elle s'était faite.

-Aqua, Ventus.

Terra attirait leur attention, pointant le ciel du doigt. Au milieu de cet océan bleu nuit scintillaient de longues trainées dorées.

La pluie de météorites venait de commencer.

OoOoOoO

Les derniers filaments de poussière de météorites mourraient dans le ciel dégagé mais Terra pouvait encore lire dan le regard de Ventus et Aqua le même émerveillement qu'il savait dans le sien.

-Alors, c'est vrai... murmurait Ventus, ses yeux clairs toujours levés au-dessus de lui, ses lèvres étirées en un radieux sourire . Cette pluie de météorites... C'était magique...

-J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête... déplorait Aqua, un peu amère.

Ventus acquiesçait. Lui aussi aurait aimé que cet instant ne se termine pas si vite.

-Il y aura beaucoup d'autres moments encore...

-Ven' a raison, dit Terra, d'une voix douce.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! rétorquait Ventus, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Ses iris clairs et pétillants oscillaient de l'un à l'autre puis, soudainement, s'arrêtaient sur Terra qui avançait vers leur jeune amie.

-Aqua...

Etrangement, sa voix se faisait inhabituellement hésitante alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle, ses mains entourant doucement celles de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec incompréhension sous le regard tout aussi étonné de Ventus.

-Terra ? l'appelait-il avant que son ami l'interrompe d'un signe de la main.

Il n'avait pas détourné les yeux pour le regarder, plongé et perdu dans le bleu des yeux d'Aqua dont il ne se détachait plus. Des yeux dans lesquels il pouvait y déceler toute la perplexité qui l'avait envahie.

-Aqua, reprit-il, plus confiant. Ne sois pas triste. Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir, mais je suis certain d'une chose, c'est que rien ne pourra nous séparer.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Mon coeur le sait. C'est une raison suffisante. Les liens qui nous unissent auront toujours la force de surmonter les épreuves qu'on leur imposera. Peu importe ce qu'ils subiront, nos coeurs ne cesseront jamais de résonner à l'unisson et nous ramèneront toujours l'un vers l'autre. J'ai confiance en Ven'. J'ai confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en nous, Aqua.

-Terra... murmurait-elle, touchée par ses mots qui effaçaient ses propres doutes, cette peur de les perdre, lui et Ventus.

Les larmes lui en montaient aux yeux.

-Encore plus aujourd'hui...

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles...?

-J'ai fais un voeu lorsque la dernière météorite est tombée... confessait Terra, les joues colorées d'un léger rose, le coeur battant fort contre sa poitrine.

Il trahissait l'anxiété qui commençait à le gagner en s'immisçant insidieusement en lui. Il ne savait pas si il aurait le courage de lui avouer. De lui avouer que celle qui était son amie depuis si longtemps, sa partenaire de combat, était peu à peu devenue bien plus que ça. Ce qu'il ressentait désormais pour Aqua allait au-delà d'une simple amitié qui ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait un peu plus. Et maintenant qu'il était lancé, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Une inspiration. Puis une autre. Rassembler son courage.

-Je t'aime, Aqua...

-Terra... Je... fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire, les plongeant tous deux dans un silence gêné.

Aqua paraissait à la fois surprise et déroutée, sans trouver les mots pour lui répondre. C'était si... inattendu ! Que dire ? Quoi faire ? Elle aussi ressentait quelque chose de spécial à l'égard de Terra, mais était-ce ce même sentiment qui l'habitait ?

-Je... Je n'aurais pas dû... dit finalement Terra face à son silence.

Il baissait un instant les yeux, voilés d'une tristesse qu'il espérait invisible puis se relevait. Il avait été naïf d'y croire mais à présent, elle savait. Il avait eu besoin de lui dire, en espérant que son amour soit réciproque. En vain.

-Terra... murmurait Ventus, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Sans doute plus grand chose. Terra s'éloignait déjà, mettant de ce fait un terme à la discussion. Peut-être, certainement même, avait-il besoin d'être un peu seul.

-Terra !

Aqua s'était soudainement relevée, courrant derrière son ami qu'elle rattrapait de justesse en enroulant sa main autour de son poignet. Il s'arrêtait. Elle le forçait à lui faire face. Il pleurait. Silencieusement. Mais l'émotion était là. Oui, elle était sûre d'elle ! Si sûre d'elle lorsqu'elle s'était ruée sur ses lèvres ! Douces et délicates malgré ce baiser passionné, comme une caresse, un baume réconfortant.

-Je t'aime... soufflait Aqua.

-Oh, Aqua... répondait Terra.

Il l'embrassait à nouveau, cette fois d'un baiser empli de promesses.


End file.
